Night World Poems
by fizii
Summary: Poems about the night world characters :D I've done 51 but there's apparently no room to write down all the names anymore CHAPTER 51: Jez's cousin (we think he's called Ricky...). COMPLETE UNLESS I GET FURTHER REQUESTS
1. Vampire Hunter

**A/N: This poem is about Rashel before she met Quinn, please tell me if it's any good because if it isn't then I won't continue to publish poems; which is no biggie but I've always enjoyed writing them but if they're no good then someone needs to tell me :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD IT BELONGS TO L. J. Smith :D **

_**-Fizii**_

Vampire Hunter

No one understands.

You either fight,

Or die.

But they don't get that,

Do you?

Your blissful ignorance,

I understand.

It's easier not to believe.

It's easier to condemn others.

But if you lost someone,

If they vanished in front of you…

Your heart painted black.

Your conscience non-existent.

Then you will understand.

Then you will be like me.

Then you will kill the parasites.

You will kill.

And it won't be so bad at all.


	2. Princess

**A/N: Ok, this one's about Maggie AFTER she met Delos. I think it's awful and I'll update as soon as I can! Please review telling me which characters to do next, I love getting reviews! Thank you to the people who pointed out that I made an error in the A/N of the last chapter, I was really tired but I'm still so sorry. Oh, and about the strange dots between stanzas; fanfiction has had an argument with my laptop and refuses tto leave the spaces. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: SORRY I FORGOT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER; THE NIGHT WORLD DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO THE LEGEND L. J. Smith!**

**Hellewise14: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You were my first review and you're awesome! Love the name as well btw! Keep reviewing and I am really sorry this chapter is so bad... forgive me? **

**RQRGJM9311: yes, it was Rashel! I'm so sorry! Hope you continue to review, but dude, seriously this name is a pain to type out... Change it to something easier to remember? For me? Please? Cause I love replying to reviews! **

Princess

Put on your dress,

Place your tiara upon your head.

Stand by your soul mate;

The prince.

…

You dance at balls,

Dine at banquets.

Wear long robes,

Silk and diamonds.

…

A world away,

From your childhood.

I'd be happier,

In t-shirts and jeans.

…

Dancing at parties,

With my mates.

Not at balls,

Beside Lords and Ladies.

…

Running off to LA,

Because you can.

No responsibilities,

Like ruling a kingdom.

…

I'm sorry my love,

I won't leave you.

But I'm not ready,

To be a Queen.

…

Your time is endless,

Fangs and all.

But I haven't got them yet.

I don't drink blood.


	3. Lonely Demon

**A/N: Rightyhoo, chapter 3! This one's about Keller before she went and fell in love. (honestly, so irresponsible. :L) Thank you all for the reviews and again, I'm sorry about the dots between stanzas. again. ¬.¬ that's fanfiction for ya. ;D keep the requests coming! I will do them!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters cause Ms L. J. Smith beat me to it. :P **

**Hellewise14: I'll do Jez next probably, it's just that I had already done Keller :) Keep reviewing girl! I love reading your opinions and getting pm's from you! Ta very muchly!**

**Danielle-Redfern: Is that a character? O.o no. seriously. Is it? IT'S A COOL NAME! ;D keep reviewing and I may fit mary-lynette in somewhere... nah, I will do mary-lynette! Promise! But it may be after Jez... There's a queue ya know ;) DON'T STOP REVIEWING THOUGH! :( or I will cry. Thanks again!**

**Jade Midnight: Yaaaay! Aren't you lucky that I had already written Kellers? It's cause I love Keller too! I'm sorry if it's not a very good poem for a generally legend character but I just can't do L. J. Smiths' character's justice... :/ Thanks for the review, I'll love to hear your opinion on this one!**

**WITHOUT MORE ADO, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU! (especially jade midnight who also loves the amazing character :P)**

Lonely Demon

Darkest Midnight,

On I run.

Through the moonlit trees.

A black shadow,

Passes.

Snarling.

Like the demon I am inside.

…

Hunting…

Stalking…

Pouncing.

I kill without a second thought.

Linger briefly,

Then off I run.

Off into the night.

…

Darker than shadow,

Then darker still.

I'm never seen twice.

I slink away,

Smelling of blood.

Delighted by the game,

Entranced by the kill.

…

I hunt alone,

I always will.

It's meant to be this way.

The Black Panther:

Solitary.

Alone,

Until my dying day.


	4. Hunted

**A/N: As promised; a Jez poem! This is about how she was BEFORE circle day break, when she was with the gang and stuff :) Thanks for the reviews especially danielle-redfern who is being so patient with me for the mary-lynette poem. Keep the reviews coming and the next chapter WILL be mary-lynette cause I've written it already but my laptop's being slow ¬.¬ :L KEEP REQUESTING AND REVIEWING!**

**sorry for the bad writing. again. :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the night world or the characters... They belong to L. J. Smith who is a legend :)**

**Hellewise14: you are possibly one of the most helpful reviewers out there :) Thanks so much for the help and guidance! It helps me LOADES! Keep**** reviewing wise lady ;D**

**danielle-redfern: I know, I know. BUT MARE'S WILL BE NEXT! PROMISE! Thank you so much! You are so nice about my poetry :') now tell me... are you a vampire? Are you Ash Redfern's cousin or something? Cause, well, you never know... :P**

**RozaIvashkov1452: That was one of THE kindest reviews! You're far to kind! THANK YOU SO MUCH ABOUT YOUR REVIEW! You are far far far too kind! Did you have any requests? **

**Aaaand here is Jez for all you peoples (especially Hellewise who requested it)**

Hunted

Flames lick the air

As I dodge between trees.

My prey stumbles,

Catches his balance…

And stumbles again.

Desperately trying to hide.

Desperately trying to escape

Me.

…

They think they can run.

Run from death.

They should know you can't,

Since they have often caused it.

Not so brave now.

Now they find someone stronger.

Weak.

Slow.

Pathetic.

…

Cowering by a tree,

Hands up?

You think that will help?

Stupid human.

You gave me the chase,

Now I'm hungry.

Don't worry,

I'll treasure your screams…

…

Until they run out.


	5. I promise

**A/N rightyhoo! Mary-Lynettes as promised :) AFTER she met ash (even though you can kind of tell :P) Thanks for the reviews and I will next do poppy then ash then thierry or hannah. I love your reviews! YOU'RE ALL SO KIND! **

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO OWNAGE OVER ZEE BOOKS OR ZEE CHARACTERS, THEY BELOMG TO SOMEONE ELSE WHO IS NOT ME :)**

**Hellewise14: ahh we'll turn you into a poet yet wise girl! Your wisdom just needs to be chucked onto paper in the form of stanzas and then you are a poet (and I bet you didn't know it!) merci pour la review! :D**

**danielle-redfern: you are a vampire. as of now. cause I say so. you shall be one of ash's evil cousins who tried to kill many a person who might turm good in the end (I havent decided yet) That was such a cute review! Thanks so much!**

**RozaIvashkov1452: Ok, so I have now decided you shall be a cool shape shifter person, for the plain fact you almost have Ivan in your name and he's a shape shifter :) and shape shifters are cool. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to review :)**

**Oh my! We're on a role here, eh? 5 character in almost a week! :) keeep reviewing! **

I promise

Live forever?

By your side,

I would.

I miss you,

When you leave.

My heart torn in two.

My breath stops in my throat.

In case this goodbye is

The last

…

You don't kill

Anymore.

You did that for me.

So why can't I give up this,

For you?

I wouldn't be losing.

I'd be the winner!

So why am I scared

Of you?

…

To become part of the night.

To truly belong,

That's what I wanted.

So why do I say no?

How can I say no,

To you?

As I look at the stars,

Stare at the moon,

I know I need you.

…

I will change,

My love.

Promise I will,

But I have a life to live.

We've got time,

So give me some more.

Greedy? I know.

But I'm not like you…

Not yet.


	6. A Childish Fantasy

**A/N: I am more than sorry for making y'all wait :( I had exams! I'm also really sorry I didn't reply to your reviews... I feel baaad now, but I havent forgotten! On a happier note; this is Poppy's poem :) when she found out she had cancer, keep requesting and ash then thierry or hannah will be next HELL I might do both thierry AND hannah... now wouldn't you like that? ;D **

**Disclaimer: I am not L. J. Smith. kthxbye. :D**

A childish fantasy

Death,

Do you think I'm scared?

Cancer,

You have claimed lives.

Many.

So why should I be scared?

…

I watch others.

_They _cry.

But me?

No.

I'll miss them…

One more than the others.

…

Maybe it wasn't meant to be,

A child's fantasy.

Don't worry,

I don't blame you.

Just look over my family for me.

For me?

…

I don't blame you,

Jamie.

I'll miss you.


	7. For that I hate you

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I'm ready to to the whole regular update thingo now! :D This is about Ash just after he met Mare but didn't really know what to do about it :) I don't have much time to do long messages so can you just accept my appologies for that? pretty please?**

**danielle-redfern: THIS IS FOR YOU GIRL! thanks for the review and keep doing the vampire thing :D merci!**

**Xx-muchlove-xX: Are you new to my story? if you are HEYAAAA! if not then i'm verrrry sorry ;D thanks for the review!**

**Hellewise14: Thank you o wise one! I love your reviews thanks again!**

**RozaIvashkov1452: Thank you ever so much and keep reviewing for me? THANK YOU! **

**DISCLAIMER: do I reallly look that smart to own these characters? nah, didn't think so. L. J. Smith FTW!**

**requests welcome as always!**

For that I hate you

Freedom.

I miss it.

You took it away,

Just by touching me.

For that I hate you.

…

Vermin.

I'd enjoy your blood.

But I'm scared,

Of what I'll see.

For that I hate you.

…

I used to be invincible.

No weakness.

I do now,

I have you.

For that I hate you.

…

I was the survivor.

Nobody meant anything.

But they do now,

You do now.

For that I hate you

…

Independent.

I needed nobody.

I was a smart liar,

Now I feel dirty, a sinner.

For that I hate you.

…

You're amazing.

Unique.

Clever, Loyal,

Funny, Perfect.

For that I admire you.

…

You're everything I'm not.

Everything good.

You're perfect,

For that I can't hate you.

For that, I love you.


	8. Gone again

**A/N: soooooory it took so long y'all! But it hasn't been so long, right? This is about Thierry when Hannah/ Hana/ Whatever her name is dies in one of her lives and he wants to leave her be because he's kinda the cause of her death (well Maya is but you get my point) :D They have got to be one of my fave couples so please review and keep requesting!**

**DISCLAIMER: no. i STILL don't own the Night World. even though I wouldn't mind owning some of them *cough*ash, quinn, delos*cough***

**RozaIvashkov1452: HEYAAAAAA thanks so much for the wayyy kind review! Keep 'em coming girl I seriously heart me some of your reviews!**

**my-heart-is-torn: Of course we can have Delos soon darrrrrling (sorry I have a strange obsession with that word today) thanks for the review and keep reviewing!**

**lamia vampress: IT'S ANOTHER VAMPIRE! I already have one vamp reviewing on my poems :D this is SO cool! Ima do quinn soon, ok? :) thaaaanks!**

**Hellewise14: HEY WISE GIRL! thanks, I always say you're FAR to kind :') keep reviewing!**

**(danielle-redfern: I hope you havent left me alone :( that last chappy was for you btw and ima cry unless you tell me what ya think ;D lol)**

**Gone again.**

Gone.

Do you know I miss you?

Will you remember,

Remember what we had?

Before we parted.

…

I say I'll give up.

Does that stop me looking?

Even though you won't remember,

How we were.

How much I care.

…

Your perfection.

It's unnatural?

I miss you so much,

Do you miss me?

I doubt it.

…

This is it.

The end.

I tried to give up,

But I can't.

I'm sorry


	9. My forbidden Love

**A/N: Chapter 8? caw I'm on a role B) right then! This ones about Quinn when he JUST met Rashel and felt all guilty for lamia vampress :) Delos and either Iliana or Jade are comming soon! Promise my-heart-is-torn and lexa dragomir-monoiprincess! KEEP REVIEWING! THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY!**

**DISLAIMER: just no. ok? I don't own it. never will. don't depress me further.**

**Hellewise14: Didn't you before? O.o :P Well he's not one of my fave characters but I do like him a lot cause I think you can really relate to him :) KEEP REVIEWING WISE GIRL!**

**danielle-redfern: didn't think so ;D lol, I'd be depressed if you did! Thanks for the tip of doing ash, it was so fun to write about :) KEEP GIVING ME IDEAS VAMP!**

**lexa dragomir-monoiprincess: wow. thats a name and a half iteeee? :D niiiiiice to have you here (I don't think you've reviewed before, no?) I'll do Iliana or Jade, it would be interesting and I always think Jade is a proper sweetie! KEEP REVIEWING!**

My forbidden Love

You found out who I was.

Who I cannot help but be.

I'm sorry.

I'm not on the good side,

I'm not a hero.

Not like you are.

…

I know I've done wrong.

I don't think I can change.

Killer.

I'm dead inside,

I won't let you be too.

I'd kill you.

…

You're not an angel.

But you're on the right side.

I'm not.

But I'd never hurt you,

Even though I should.

I can't

…

Never thought I'd find a girl.

Not one like you.

Kitten.

I love you,

Although I shouldn't.

My forbidden love.


	10. Unlovable

**A/N: Yeeeaaaah! Here I aaaam, with chappy TEN! I mean, like, WOW! I was debating whether to put my poems on here but y'all have really boosted my poem writing ability! CHEERS GUYS!**

**disclaimer: no. just no. kthxbye. ;D**

**lexa dragomir-moroiprincess: I SHALL do Blaise! Would that made your lexii? I think it would ;D I mean, my poems just make your day :P loool I joke, I joke! Thanks though, girl!**

**Lamia Vampress: I will! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy them! Personally, I think they're pretty bad, but y'all seem to like 'em so I'll keep them coming!**

**Hellewise14: I FEEL the lovin girl! Share the love! You got the love! You got the love! YOOOOOU GOT THE LOOOOOOOVE! (I think that's a song or something... O.o) Thanks for the review!**

**danielle-redfern: yes, I know, I kinda ignored your advice. BUT, NOT INTENTIONALLY, I wrote this before I read your review! :'( forgive me? please? pleeeeaase! I'll do Iliana to make up for it? Deal? *gulp***

**RozaIvashkov1452: :D YAAAAAY! 3 I'm happy now :') I hope you enjoy this one too! Heheh! :P**

**As always: Keep the requests coming, at current I've got Blaise and Iliana on the list :D Keep the reviews coming (ESPECIALLY those who have added me to their fave authors list but fail to review ¬.¬ yes, I AM talking to you. ;D I know you're out there! rawr. jk!) and even if you revies just to have a chat, THAT'S COOL TOO! **

**Okaaaay, this is about Delos BEFORE he met the Magster (Maggie) ya know, when he felt lonely and unloved and all that :) enjoy!**

Unlovable

I'm not meant to be loved.

Unique.

Singular.

Different.

All the words I play with,

Slipping off my tongue.

Cause I'm the one,

That one person,

Unlovable.

…

I kill for fun.

Training.

Bleeding.

Burning.

That's what I live for,

That's who I am.

That's why I am,

Why I always will be,

Unlovable.

…

I can't be.

Understand?

Get it?

Because?

You probably don't,

I see why you don't.

But others want to live,

I'm the weapon that's why,

Unlovable.

…

Trust me I'm happy.

Power.

Blood.

Life.

What more could I want,

What more could I need?

There's one thing you won't understand,

That's 'cause you aren't me, aren't,

Unlovable.


	11. Better than you

**A/N: ahaaaa and we're here with good ol' Blaiseee! Much love for this girl, cause I think she's amazing! It's BEFORE Thea finds her soulmate and Blaise is still badass B) **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm getting sick of doing these things, but still, I STILL don't own the Night World. Strange, I'm sure that hasn't changed since last time...**

**danielle-redfern: YAAAAAY! Another Blaise fan! Thanks for the Review, and I've already done Iliana too! Fast? I think so! **

**lexa dragomir-moroiprincess: I am looooving your reviews! :D KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**Lamia Vampress: Mwah ha ha haaa! I think this was pretty fast for an update! Don't ya agree? I thought so! ;D keep reviewing!**

**Hellewise14: n'awwww thank you so so so much! And yeah, I think it might have been... I'm not sure... Ah well! :D heheh!**

**KEEP REVIEWING Y'ALL! THEY MAKE MY DAY! I also need more requests as I've done Iliana already :) **

**YOU ALL ROCK! AAAAND NOW, CHAPTER 11!  
**

Better than you

Responsible?

Yeah, right.

Cause this is me,

And I'll do whatever I like.

Rules?

Made to be broken!

Cause I'm not a good girl.

Cause I look for trouble.

Don't get me wrong,

I love my cousin!

But, she'll get it in time.

She'll learn.

We're better than you.

We're Witches.


	12. Yours and Mine

**A/N: WATCHAAAAA! told ya I'd be quick, ayeeee? Well here's chapter 12 about Iliana ;D I think it's pretty odvious, buuuut if you're a bit slow today like I am, it's when she'd met Galen and Keller and found out about the prophesy and all :) Happy times, eh? **

**Disclaimer: I really hope I don't have to do one of these every chapter, but I am not an author, I don't have time to sit and write (as much as I'd love to ;D )**

**Lamia Vampress: tysm! and this is pretty asap? right? ;D**

**Danielle Redfern: I'll try and do Galen :) TY!**

**Lexa Dragomir Moroiprincess: AGAIN? You greedy person! ;D jk! I'll see how I go :) Thanks!**

**RozaIvashkov1452: I hope not! And that was Rashel I think she was the first one I did :) Thank yoooou!**

**Hellewise14: WISE GIRL! you have many ideas! James, Gillian, Hannah and Morgead (and Galen) :D I'll try girl! Tysm!**

**lexa badica-moroi princess: Tell us the name of the story and I will! :D And idk... I was only going to do existing characters, but I'll see! I've got so many to do yet so I'll see :) thanks!**

**My List: Galen, James, Gillian, Hannah and Morgead :D (not necessarily in order)**

**KEEP REVIEWING!  
**

Yours and Mine

I can see it.

Can't you?

You two,

You're meant to be!

But I'm not going to tell you,

Why?

Cause I love you too.

…

Loving each other.

Not saying a thing?

It's cause of me,

He's meant to be mine!

Keller, the prophesy said,

Galen?

He's meant to be mine.

…

But he's not.

You two?

Soulmates,

Definitely!

I love him too,

But I'm giving him up?

Cause he's yours.


	13. Apart

**A/N: Ok, so I took a while to write this up. I know, I promised to be better. But I have been feeling rather depressed atm, and when I feel really depresseed I write poems but I don't put them up. Sorry! But I'm back now! :D So, this ones about Morgead when Jez left and he felt all depressed; now I've kinda based this on the books and on myself seeing as I've experienced something similar, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**

**lexa badica-moroi princess: ahh, thats a shame, but I'll add claire to my list shall I? ;D keep reviewing!**

**Lamia Vampress: Hunter and Daphne? Alrighty! I'll try! Keep telling me what to do! Merci becoup!**

**Danielle Redfern: Angel, Gillian and James... I'VE DONE JAMES! HE'S NEXT ;D whoop whoop! thanks!**

**Hellewise14: Have I managed to change your mind about Iliana? Have I? :D That would make my day :)**

**RozaIvashkov1452: That's Maggie! I did her already :) I could do another one but I think I'll do all the other characters first? :D KEEP REVIEWING**

**disclaimer: I don't own the night world, I am part of it. Yeah, BEAT THAT!**

Apart

You left.

One day everything was right,

You were here, next to me.

But you went.

I didn't even say goodbye.

I delayed as long as I could,

I promise you that much.

I kept thinking, dreaming, looking for you.

I never forgot you.

You went for days, months,

It'll be a year soon.

Come back, my love.

I miss you too much.

I won't admit it,

But I need you.


	14. Take You

**A/N: Deary me, it's been ages right? Don't lie, I already know. But, if y'all yell and cuss and all I won't update ;D lmaooo! This one's about James BEFORE he gtold Poppy who... sorry, WHAT he was :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( I am skint.**

**My List: Galen, Gillian, Hannah, Jade, Claire, Lily Redfern (NOT in order)**

**Lamia Vampress: You are too kind m'dear :) tysm!**

**Vasilisa: I will do good ol' Lil buuuut only if you review ;D mean? I think so :P**

**Hellewise14: Oooh you have a claim on Morgead, eh? Jez might come and kill ya girl! Stock up on stakes!**

**lexa badica-moroi princess: awwwh! honey, i feel bad but good :') ty!**

**Danielle Redfern: Voila! James! aren't you happy! :D  
**

Take you

Temptation.

Do you see how great it is?

Just to take you.

Change you.

Keep you.

Forever and Always,

Just us.

…

Desperation.

Can you possibly imagine?

You're so perfect.

Then me.

So evil.

I can't be selfish,

I'll miss you.

…

Perfection.

Would you mind if I took you?

But I can't.

Never.

Sorry.

I love you so much,

But you don't know me.

...

Not really.


	15. Leaving again

**A/N: Sooo I'm back! With a gap of only three days? God, you should be proud! ;D This ones about Hannah when she's just been reborn again, her soul remembers Thierry and knows what happened. It's kinda confusing and I totally get it if you don't like it cause I'm a bit iffy on it myself... BUT HEY-HO! I've done Gillians already too :) So that'll be up soon!**

**My List :) - Galen, Jade, Claire, Lily Redfern, Maya, Sylvia**

**lexa badica-moroi princess: Isn't it J'adore? not that I'm an expert or anything... I'm just guessing! That's really sweet of you though!**

**vasilisa: YOUR NAME SOUNDS LIKE VASELINE! :D I 3 that stuff! seriously, it saves my life :) Thanks for the review! Love you too!**

**Lamia Vampress: HOLY CRAP, DID YOU? Well there'll be more then :D mwah ha ha haaa! I have evil poetic plans to take over fanfiction... :P**

**Missy. Jeanny: Well, missy, you better keep reviewing then! And I shall write more! I'm suuure you can think of something wrong with it... If you try hard enough? ;D oh and sorry for not publishing your full name but it seems to have an issue with it... O.o**

**Alexandra: She is now officially on my list! :D There ya go gurl! Simple as :) Thank you!**

**Hellewise14: Ah do you? Well I may have to make a deal with quite a few of the daybreaker girls then, seeing as their soulmates are FIT AS. ;D merci as usual!**

**Danielle Redfern: Sorry. I did Hannah. BUT they're BOTH on my list! How's that? Ok? You won't come and eat me? :( PLEEAASE?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World or any of the characters who I am all making out to be slightly depressed; I am incredibly sorry if that offends anyone :)**

Leaving again?

You've gone again,

Again and Again and Again.

You think I forget?

You think I won't demand an instant,

Understandable explanation why you left?

I know you didn't murder me.

You did worse than she did.

You left,

Killing my soul in ways,

Worse than death ever could!

You're mine.

My playmate.

My rock to return to.

So why do you leave?

You're my soulmate.


	16. Witch

**A/N: Rightiho! This one's about Gillian and she's annoyed with David. It's totally unrealistic that he'd get annoyed at her cause she's a witch but I couldn't get the idea out of my mind... sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: as always, I don't own anything but the poem**

**lexa badica-moroi princess: What's the new characters at ? Is it a forum or something... I'm really confused, I'm afraid! Explain in your next review and I'll put it on? Deal? And Hannah and Thierry aren't my fave couple but they're pretty darn cool B)**

**vasilisa: Ah, sorry lisa! ;D that probs annoys the hell outta you, right? Well thanks anyways!**

**Hellewise14: You're... You're... You're going to STALK me? :O I feel so honored ;D lol, I hope this was quick enough for you! Thanks for one of the coolest reviews everr!**

**Lamia Vampress: Caw, you're giving me instructions? :P lmaoooo! heheheheheheh thanks again vamp girl!**

**danielle redfern: does that mean you will eat me cos you were kidding? :( B-b-but then who will write poetry? ;D lol jk! They're deffo on my list! Speaking of...**

**MY LIST :) - Galen, Jade, Claire, Lily Redfern, Maya, Silvia**

**Witch**

Treat me like a witch?

I deserve it, I guess.

The way I know more,

Far more than you.

You ask me why and I reply,

I'm a witch.

…

Why are you a witch?

Cause I am, I say.

It would be easier,

If you were human.

You don't mean to hurt me,

Cause I'm a witch.

…

You can't understand?

I am yours, always.

Can you live with the fact,

That you belong to me?

See, I'm not changing,

I'm a witch.


	17. I promise you that

**A/N: Here we are again with the latest installement to my poems :D This ones Galen when Keller was saying he had to be something gentle and they couldn't be together- ya know all that stuff ;D Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO SIT AND WRITE A HUGE LONG NOVELLY THING**

**Lamia Vampress: yeah, same, Jill's alright but I just don't find her very interesting thanks for the review! :D**

**lexa badica-moroi princess: Ahaa, another big long essay for me to copy and paste! Doesn't this story allow annonymous reviews or something? Lol, thank you :D**

**vasilisa: Did you indeedy? Well that makes me feel better! :D thanks!**

**Hellewise14: you ARE my witch... woah, that sounded wrong... I mean, your the wise witch girl who reviews my poems and makes me feel all special :D Cause you rock!**

**My List: Jade, Claire, Lily Redfern, Maya, Silvia**

**oh, and for those certain people who have stopped reviewing... are my poems just crap, could you not be bothered or have you just left me? Cause if it's any of those (especially the 1st and 3rd) I may just go away and cry... :'(**

_Without more ado, presenting chapter 17._

_**-Fizii**_

I promise you that.

Gentle?

You want me to be gentle?

Because I won't be.

I promise you that.

…

I'm sick and tired of playing games.

I won't let a bit of paper,

Determine my life.

I promise you that.

…

We're running in circles.

It doesn't matter what they say,

We're meant to be.

I promise you that.

…

I can't be gentle.

It's because you aren't,

And we're destined to be together.

I promise you that.


	18. Back Off

**A/N: This one's about Silvia, she feels threatened that someone's going to take Miles away from her... poor girl ;D ya may notice that I was in a really pissed off mood when I wrote it... or you may not (unobservant people pffft.) But yeah, you may also notice that this note is short... IT'S CAUSE I WROTE A REALLY LONG ONE AND THEN THE WINDOW SHUT DOWN ¬.¬ grrrr. **

**vasilisa: Personally, I don't agree with you, but if you want to be an astoundingly kind person who doesn't suffer from an unexpected heart attack everytime you read bad poetry then YEAH! GO LISAAA!**

**lexa badica-moroi princess: you better not leave me. or I'll just hate you for the rest of your days and come and hit you with my blue spade that I use for making sand castles cause, you know, you're never too old to make sand castles. It's like sayig you're too old for cookies and THAT SHALL NEVER HAPPEN. :P**

**Danielle Redfern: yes. that was my last. cause I have no more people on my list and I am not writing another installment right now ;D COURSE IT WASN'T! STUPID! I enjoy tourturing y'all with my poetry which may, or may not be making you die a slow and painful death :P**

**Hellewise14: I know it did... I noticed as soon as I'd typed it *sigh* but I was just like... meh. AND OF COURSE YOU'RE A WITCH. YOU'RE WISE WITCH GIRL! **

**Lamia Vampress: it wasn't funny. It was a disaster. I was literally at my laptop going 'duuuude, you can't be serious. screw you!' but still! :D and yeah, I always thought there was more to Galen than the book told us! I mean, just cause he's calmer that Keller doesn't mean he's totally calm... although I really can't relate to that cause I am NEVER the calm one :L**

My List: Jade, Claire, Lily Redfern, Maya

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Hellewise14, simply cause she was my first review and one of the kindest people on fanfiction :) KEEP REVIEWING WISE WITCH GIRL!**_

_**-fizii**_

Back off

He's mine. Alright?

So back off while you can.

We're meant to be.

I don't care about your dumb

Soulmate thing.

You may just be trying to protect him.

I don't really care.

You can be his mother,

sister, or so called "friend".

I don't care.

Don't play dumb with me bitch.

He belongs to my world now.

He belongs to me.

So back off.


	19. Cousin

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't got out of my depressed mood yet. So, so, so sorry. BUT I STILL UPDATED! This is about Claire when Jez had just told her she was the vampire (before Jez started going off about how sorry she was). **

**My List: Jade, Lily Redfern, Maya, Iona, Hellewise, Hugh, Rowan**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT AND NEVER WILL OWN THE NIGHT WORLD. THAT IS CAUSE I AM PART OF IT. UNDERSTAND? **

**lexa badica-moroi princess: yeah... stuff like that happens. it sucks. but life's a bitch. what can I say? :/ hope you got him back! Thanks (as always) for the review and I did do the character thing :)**

**vasilisa: The kid's called Iona, and yeah I've added them all to my list. Thanks for the ideas! :)**

**Hellewise14: The dedication is no problem at ALL! You were my first review, after all. I always thought Rowan was cool too, so I added her to the list :)**

**Lamia Vampress: IKR! I love that line! And your idea is confusing me O.o explain more? for us simple minded folk? Out of interest, why don't you like Dove? I don't love her or anything, I'm just having a deep thought moment while stroking my long metaphorical beard :)**

**Danielle Redfern: Yup, sadly you've also imagined this poem too... What can I say? Your imagination has skills at creating dark poetry *shrugs* AND DAYYYUM! NO ONE MESS WITH SILVIA. OH NO THEY DON'T!**

**Paranormalcy: I know you only reviewed the first chapter rather than the last chapter BUT you are the most recent review, so I decided to write a quick thank you anyway! :)**

**_-Fizii _  
**

Cousin

Death.

That's all I could see,

If I followed my cousin.

I wasn't like her.

I didn't look for my own

Destruction.

But here she was.

Here it was.

I didn't want to believe it.

I never did.

I wish it wasn't this way.

I wish it wasn't her.

I loved her,

But even so I knew the truth.

My cousin was half vampire.

My cousin was going to kill me.


	20. Waiting

**A/N: Due to popular request this is Maya's, I may do another Maya one where she sounds more pissed off when I've finished my list... What do y'all think? I'm also thinking about creating a Night World Role Play forum, would anyone be interested or not? :D**

**DISCLAIMED TO L. J. SMITH**

**Danielle Redfern: Well aren't you the lucky one? ;D Here's Maya for your reading pleasure :P**

**Hellewise14: Suprise, suprise! Another Maya fan :L Same here though! I love Maya! She's a legend :D**

**Vasilisa: Tim Tim and Hunter? Rightiho! I'll add them to my list :) But I don't know when they'll reach the top... STAY TUNED! ;D**

**lexa badica-moroi princess: THAT'S MY GIRL! You tell that girl her place and get your boy back! whoop whoop! :L**

**Summer Snowflakes15: Awwwh! Thanks so much! It means a lot to me. And IKR! NIGHT WORLD FTW! :P **

**My List: Jade, Lily Redfern, Timmy, Hunter, Iona, Hellewise, Hugh, Rowan**

****

Waiting…

You want her.

What else is new?

Chasing her around,

And around and around.

Like a lost puppy.

Don't even look at me,

Barely for a second…

When you do, it's full of hate.

Malice. Disgust.

It kills me,

When you look at me like that.

You don't even realise.

I need you.

I want you.

I love you.

But I can't have you.

It hurts, you know?

I'd give anything for you,

Anything.

You still want that bitch…

But once she leaves you,

When she says no.

I'll be waiting for you.

…

I'll always be waiting.


	21. Refuse to feel

**A/N: This is Lily Redfern's poem, about how she felt when she found her soulmate. Yeah, I know, y'all think she's dead... BUT I DON'T! :D **

**DISCLAIMED TO L. J. SMITH**

**Lamia Vampress: Hunter WILL come! I promise, but I just didn't have a Hunter Vibe going down :D looool**

**Hellewise14: Merciii! I love Maya too, I think she is sooo misunderstood. :( Poor gal, chasing the same guy for centuries :/ **

**lexa badica-moroi princess: Thanks :) I try to make them as realistic as possible, so I'm glad I succeeded this time :)**

**vasilisa: You're telling me! I have SO MUCH poetry to write! But as long as you're all enjoying them then that's alright :D**

**Love Me Hate Me Be Jealous: Well, I'm sorry you don't like them, but maybe if you told me WHY you hated them so much then I could make them better. If you just don't like poetry or don't have any sensible suggestions on how I can improve then don't bother reviewing, just so you can tell me how much you hate them.**

**Danielle Redfern: Yeah, sorry! This, as you may notice, isn't Hellewise. But as I said to my OTHER vampire friend, I just wasn't _feeling_ the vibe.**

I'm considering starting a roleplay for the Night World, if anybody would be interested can you please add it onto your review? :D

Refuse to feel.

You made me run.

For the first time in my life,

I ran away.

Scared. Terrified.

You made me feel,

You see?

You made me alive.

…

I'm not human.

So why am I feeling all these…

Emotions?

Vulnerable. Caring.

What have you done

To me?

You've made me care.

…

I refuse to feel this.

You got my brother,

You won't get me.

Stupid prophecy.

Words don't run or rule

My life.

That's why I ran.

…

I hate you.

You made me care,

About someone else.

Loving. Caring.

They don't exist,

Not in my world.

…

This shouldn't exist.

I should be unlovable,

Always feared, hated.

Perfection.

Nobody's perfect…

Except you.


	22. Her

**A/N: I apologise greatly that I am not going to reply to your reviews, but today I don't have time. Sorry! This poem is about Hellewise when her Clan said Maya is evil, go kill your own sister. Harsh much? But still. I'll still be reading your reviews, I just don't have time to reply to each one of you.**

**DISCLAIMED TO L. J. SMITH**

**My List: Thea, Eric, Dove (sorry, but someone requested her), Jade, Timmy, Hunter, Iona, Hugh, Rowan.**

**This is the roleplay btw: .net/forum/Night_World_Roleplay/88077/**

**if it doen't come up as a link then please just copy and paste!**

Her

Why did she go?

I must now fight against her,

Against my own blood.

Yes, I can say spells.

Enchant people in foreign lands.

I can cause pain, injury,

Then heal it, just so I can do it again.

I am tough.

A witch.

Hearth Woman.

This will take a different bravery.

I must turn my back on her.

I am obliged to hate her,

When I'm thinking of joining her.

Why?

Because she's my sister.

I miss you.

Why can't you come back?

I will never hate you.

You're part of me.

You're my sister.


	23. Death

**A/N: So here's the next installment of my poems; this one's about Iona (you know, the kid in huntress who morgead was the wildpower). **

**DISCLAIMED.**

**My List:Thea, Eric, Dove, Jade, Timmy, Hunter, Hugh, Rowan**

**Lamia Vampress: Well, Dove can't be THAT bad, surely? ;D Lmaoo :')**

**Hellewise14: I knoww, as much as killing your sibling may be appealing, you'd never do it. Poor Hellewise!**

**Lissa Jackson: Loved it did you? n'awww shucks folks ;D**

**vasilisa: Thank you ever so very much**

**Danielle Redfern: :L ANOTHER person who doesn't like dove? lmaoo the hating goes round**

**Due to the unpopularity, my forum has been deleted, just to let y'all know**

Death

Dead and born again.

The pattern of my life is such

As the turn of the tide.

Don't try to scare me,

I don't think you can.

I've seen too much,

More than you have.

Have a look inside my head,

You'll be trapped, forever.

Scared by knowledge.

Transfixed.

Amazed.

Petrified.

Are you ready, vampire?

Take a peek?


	24. Forgetting

**A/N: So! Here is darling Timmy's poem, I know y'all wanted Dove, but quite frankly I didn't feel the Dove viiibe going down. So lil Tim Tim will just have to do. Sorry. :P Lmaooo! So anyways! Yupp, I'm (as ever) sorry for the delay, but I have school work. Which smells. It is depressing. Buuut I must get over it.**

**My List :)-Thea, Eric, Dove, Jade, Hunter, Hugh, Rowan**

**Lamia Vampress: I liked Iona too :D She's a sweetie :D BARE LUFFAGE GOING DAAAAN FOR IONA :P**

**NightworldSeeker: I must write more, More, MORE? Must I? Well... If you insist... ;D**

**They Can't Take All Of Me: loved it? I love YOU! Merci for the review! And what the HELL does your name mean? they can't take all of me! Rah! You may only take my arm... or my leg... COZ I BIG SCARY MONSTER. RAH. :L **

**Lissa Jackson: ;D as ever, thanks for your consistant lovage of the rubbish :P**

**Vasilisa: One of my best? :O reeeally? :D damn. I shoulda done iona looooong ago!**

**Danielle Redfern: No. You shall have to wait you ungrateful wench! I write THIS FOR YOU AND YOU COMPLAIN? urgh. honestly. :P**

**Hellewise14: I don't knooow! I'm deffo going to do her though, don't you worry. AND morgead is all yours girl! **

**RozaIvashkov1452: As always, thanks for the review! YOU THE BEST! :P**

**DISCLAIMED.**

Forgetting

Forgetting is strange,

You know.

Waking up one morning…

Seeing someone's face.

Hearing someone's name.

But…

Not quite knowing them.

…

You're past being obliterated,

By time.

Time itself just…

Vanishing, Disappearing.

Dying.

Unable to remember what happened.

Unable to know why.

…

The worst though,

Is being forgotten.

The complex feeling of just…

Falling into a mist.

Drowning in shadow.

Never to be seen again…

Never to be remembered.

…

That's what happened to me,

You said you'd be there.

But you weren't…

You left me.

Alone and scared.

No, not scared…

I was never scared.

…

You moved on,

That's what I was told.

You forgot me…

When I needed you.

I was only three.

How could you do that…

To me?

…

I won't forgive you,

Or forget what you did.

I wish you remembered…

The life we had.

The life we could have had.

You're not my sister,

Not anymore.


	25. White Dress

**A/N: YES! I'M BAAACK! Sorry y'all but I had homework and such. This is the (long awaited) Dove poem about how Quinns father killed her. Poor guy.**

**DISCLAIMED TO L. J. SMITH**

**Paranormalcy: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you don't mind Dove too much, it's a bit rubbish but I'll try and update asap!**

**Lamia vampress: DAPHNE IS ON MY LIST! PROMISE! I'LL GET THERE! ;D loool**

**RQRGJM9311: How complicated a name can you get? I mean, really? :L lmaoo! I'm glad you liked it! Timmy is always welcome with me too!**

**Lissa Jackson: NO! RASHEL AND TIMMY ARE SIBLINGS! Read the book again! They actually are! And if you read the mini storys on L. J. Smiths webbie you'll see Rashel and Keller are also sisters! Mwah ha ha haa!**

**Vasilisa: I shall write more! Because I am so brave I shall dive into the depths of poetry! ;D**

**Hellewise14: Yeah, good ol' Tim Tim! I know! He's made out to be a bad guy on your story... But then again lodes of the bad guys asre uber cool so it's all good!**

**Danielle Redfern: Awww thanks! Your reviews are appreciated as ever m'dear! Thanks so much for risking your sanity by reading my poems!**

**My List :)-Thea, Eric, Daphne, Jade, Hunter, Hugh, Rowan**

White Dress

I looked it the mirror,

Yes, it was perfect.

The perfect dress for the perfect day.

Turning I saw the thousands

Of intricate beads catch the light.

…

Spinning and turning,

This was our day.

The day I had dreamed of,

The best day of my life.

My wedding day.

…

My dark hair was in curls,

My eyes a light blue.

The white dress hugged my skin.

Desperate to be set free,

In the event it was bought for.

…

Light reflected on the ceiling,

Where was the source?

Whipping around I saw the vicar at the door.

Soon to be my father-in-law…

He was carrying a stake.

…

No time to scream,

No time no run.

The wood plunged through the white dress.

I saw my father killing him,

I saw my blood on the white dress.

…

My love sat by me,

He wouldn't leave.

Staring at the white dress he shouldn't have seen.

Not yet, too soon,

We hadn't said 'I do'.

…

We never were connected,

Past the grave.

I had to go where he couldn't follow.

I was buried in my white dress,

My white dress turned red in the end.


	26. Should be but can't be

**A/N: Here's Daphne's poem before she met Rashel, it was a bit rushed and for that I apologise!**

**DISCLAIMED TO MS. SMITH**

**My List :)-Thea, Eric, Jade, Hunter, Hugh, Rowan**

**Lamia Vampress: pahahahahah! LOL! Well, she's dead so chill ;D whether she's in hell or not... well that's another story... :P**

**RQRGJM9311: Ahh, ok, I give you that, it's not so complicated now ;D Timmy is rather a cool kid :D**

**NightWorldSeeker: I didn't say Rashel didn't deserve Quinn, it didn't mean Dove deserved to die though... WHAT HAS DOVE DONE WRONG? SHOW SOME SYMPATHY GIRL! ;D**

**Lissa Jackson: It was sad O.o Did I make you cry? :L LOL! I have like no emotion apparently, so I can't tell :P Or so my mother says when I laughed at the Titanic movie... Sad event, HILARIOUS MOVIE!**

**RozaIvashkov1452: AH NO! Another weeper! D: c'est tragic! I'm surrounded by emotional peoples :/ :L glad you liked it**

**Danielle Redfern: I know, I know. I feel bad. I'm practically sending you to a mental institution D: But I'm glad you think the poems are worth it!**

**Hellewise14: I AM ALLOWED TO SAY MY POEMS ARE RUBBISH. mainly cause they are, but also cause I wrote them. I know though! Red + Brunette = AMAZING COMBO ;D**

**ENJOY Y'ALL**

Should be but can't be.

I look in the mirror

And see someone thinner,

Prettier than me.

I look at myself again,

Again, again and again.

Until I feel tears leave my bambi eyes.

I look and see the hatred,

Loneliness, corruption, anger,

Fear, weakness.

I lift up my heeled foot and strike.

I hit the girl who should be me over

And over until fragments litter the floor.

Looking in distain at the shards of crystal,

I leave.

Not a glance back.

No look at my reflection.

I move on and out.

Out into the night.

**HOLEY MOLEY! 26 CHAPPYS? CAW WE'RE DOING WELL! I have decided to set y'all a task :P In your reviews, tell me your fave crys on dispair! Like, SHISH KABBAB or HOLEY MACKEROL ;D yeah, curiosity killed the cat... ah well :P**


	27. Circles

**A/N: Here's Hugh's poem. I have exams soon so I may not be updating as frequently, but more reviews always mean quicker updates. They're kinda my inspiration to keep going. ;D**

**DISLAIMED**

**Lamia Vampress: Oh my goodness! ;D cool beans! :L lmaooo you are too cool!**

**Hellewsie14: OH Fruit! OH FRUIT! That has gotta be the coolest EVER! Any competition has to be told to me so I may judge! :D**

**Greek Princess: Glad you could join us ;D and does it now? whoa! damn girl :D**

**RQRGJM9311: No, that didn't. Oh well! :P lmaooo!**

**Danielle Redfern: Holy. Fudge. Monkey. WOWZERS! THATS LEGENDARY! THAT'S LIKE, KING OF THE HOLYS! ;D**

**They can't take all of me: You sound like my friend :') If ANYTHING happens she can fit about 6+ swearwords into one sentence... Quite an achievement!**

**NightWorldSeeker: Sometimes I do too :L I'm trying to stop swearing though... It's not going so well D: LETS TRY TOGETHER! No swearing until the next update, agreed? ;D**

Circles.

Different sides to the circle,

That's what I've seen.

I've watched people be born,

Grow, live then sicken and die.

I've seen it so many times.

It bores me now.

…

Oh, what am I doing?

Helping the helpless.

Again.

They look up with wide, afraid eyes.

They don't know I've seen it before.

I've seen it all before.

…

Life really is a roller-coaster.

The more you experience?

The less it affects you.

The more it bores you.

The feelings die inside.

I can't be bothered.

…

I may just skip this life…

Die for another hundred years,

Or so.

It doesn't matter to me.

I'll be back again, someday.

The circle never dies.


	28. Blood and Roses

**A/N: I apologise for the wait more than I can say, I have exams and they have been taking over my life. For that I apologise! Here is Rowan's poem, great title for a crap poem I'm afraid, writers block I tell ya! Well anyhoo, I have little to no time so on with the (sadly short) acknowledgments. :)**

**My List :)-Thea, Eric, Jade, Hunter, Pierce **

**DISCLAIMED.**

**DEDICATED TO THE ROYAL COUPLE WHO HAVE TAKEN OVER THE MEDIA ;D**

**NightWorldSeeker: My friend is like that, no matter how she tries she just can't stop!**

**Lamia Vampress: That was deep, this is... not :L lol! anyway thanks! :D**

**Greek Princess: Thanks! :D That means a lot!**

**Cheshire Redfern: I certainly can, he's added to the list! Thanks for the feedback!**

**RQRGJM9311: Germany? So, where are you/were you now if you're living in Germany? O.o**

**Danielle Redfern: love of corn bread. you remain the weirdest reviewer ever. LOVE IT! :D**

**Holding On By A Thread: hmmm, I do too. Sad times huh? :L lmaooo!**

**Hellewise14: :( don't start getting depressed! :( I'll try and write a happy poem to you! :D I'll message you a happy poem if I have the time! :D**

Blood and Roses

When you look at me,

The calm one?

The one with compassion.

The one who is gentile?

Yeah, that's meant to be me.

Never suspected.

Never feared.

Never respected.

Fear drives respect.

It hurts, ya know?

I was always supposed to be gentle,

Kind, graceful, gracious.

I was the fair rose.

It works in my favour, I guess.

You see a rose, pick it up, smell the scent.

Never thinking of the thorns.

The thorns will prick into your fingers,

Break off,

And your fingers shall bleed.

Spilling wine over petals?

Such a waste.

Here, let me help you.

I'll stop the bleeding,

You'll never bleed again.

Don't fear me, honey.

Just blood and roses, sweetie.

Blood and Roses.


	29. Running Back

**A/N: I know, I'm late updating! But I have exams starting in a week which I am going to fail harshly, so I've been revising! This poem is about Thea and I have written the on for Pierce as well :D So as soon as I have a few reviews for this I'll post that one up :)**

**DISCLAIMED**

******My List :)-Eric, Jade, Hunter, Pierce **

******Lamia Vampress: I know! I'm not dead :D It's great news, right? All the peoples in the world may now rejoice at the fact I am alive :P **

******Hellewise14: ah, sorry if it didn't sound like her, but I wanted to give her a bit of a fierce edge as she is a vampire! Thanks :)**

******RQRGJM9311: I've been to Berlin! :D But when I went it was so cold and one of the stupid history teachers lead us on a walk around where we were freezing our buts off :P **

******NightWorldSeeker: I know the feeling! It's like, my printer hates me! Well... Actually... ANY PRINTER HATES ME! Seriously, it's personal! I went to the doctors and he tried to print off a presciption for some pills and the printer wouldn't work, I walked out of the room and IT STARTED WORKING AGAIN! ¬.¬ urgh.**

******Greek princess: sorry... I can be pretty creepy and depressed at times, I'm usually happy which is why poetry is kind of an outlet for my extreme depression D: sorry you had to deal with that... I think this one's better...?**

******Holding On By A Thread: Pahahah! No, they don't! But I try not to do it in polite company, like my parent's posh friends ;D They wouldn't be very happy :P**

******Danielle Redfern: Is it? O.o I don't know! :') Yeah! You are my wierdest reviewer! :'D I'd take it as a compliment though :P**

******CheshireRedfern: And do you know what? PIERCE IS NEXT! :O :D :P I KNOW! AREN'T I GOOD! Damn girl, you should all bow down in front of my amazingness ;D lol**

Runing back

This is killing me.

It's not my style, but I'm running.

I can't face it anymore.

Day after day after day,

Watching people act lovesick.

Pathetic!

I'm going back where I belong.

You were right all along, my cousin.

Love isn't for us.

I hate loving him like I do.

The power he has over me…

Urgh! I can't bare it!

I never thought I'd need a man,

There's more to life than boys, right?

Well, I'm taking control again.

See you soon, Blaise.

This bitch is coming back.


	30. Talking in riddles

**N/A: Well, I'm going to cut this all short cause I had my last day of school today and am really depressed, I apologise if I seem miserable in advance. This is about Pierce (the guy who gave Morgead and Jez in).**

**DISCLAIMED**

**NightWorldSeeker: yeah, they start next week.**

**Greek Princess: ah, well, I believe most people have a violent side, however some are just better at hiding it.**

**Lamia Vampress: Thanks so much, means a lot.**

**.: I bet you can write, just sit down and let your emotions flow into words.**

**Danielle Redfern: you're always the wierdest, I wish I had that ability to be cheerful all the time.**

**RQRGJM9311: It was in early march...? So yeah, we were all freezing.**

**Holding On By A Thread: Ah, well that makes sense. Pretty much the same as me.**

**Hellewise14: yeah, but people forget that they _are _cousins so they are going to be more similar than the books sometimes portray.**

**ash'sgirlforever: yeah, I'll add Phil to the list, he'd be an interesting character to do. **

**My List: Phil, Eric, Jade, Hunter**

Talking in Riddles

I'm sorry.

Sorry for causing your deaths,

Trust me, the gang was great.

But now…

Well… I want more.

…

More is something you can't give.

I used to admire you.

Both of you.

But she left,

And you became pathetic.

…

Turning up again?

Pathetic.

You're such a liar.

I try and hint to you dude,

But my riddles are too hard.

…

Too hard for a lovesick fool.

Yeah, I went there,

You little snivelling boy.

She won the leadership again.

Beaten by a human girl.

…

The gang was great,

I'm truthful here.

But it could be so much more!

You always underestimated me,

Presumed that I was weak.

…

Bye, guys!

It's been fun!

But I've had enough.

I'm off to play with the big boys.

My childhood is over.

…

I am disappointed,

But you made the wrong choice.

Your values are different to mine.

I give you one last warning…

But you say, I'm talking in riddles.


	31. She's leaving home

**A/N: Here's Phil's poem (ya know, Poppy's brother). Sorry for taking this long and all, but can you all put down the pitchforks and end the angry mob? kthxbye :)**

**DISCLAIMED**

**Lamia Vampress: Cheers dude :D s'all good thoughh :P**

**NightWorldSeeker: You've said it since now. End of. It's now your thing ;D**

**Danielle Redfern: Don't we all though, bitchyness makes the world go round :D**

**Greek Princess: Cheers, it's kind and all :) AND SAME! I always fall for the bad boy :P**

**The awesome person without a name but who left an anonymous review anyway :D :Well, thats possibly the deepest review I've ever recieved. You could say I spend a lot of time in the dark, morbid world as I'm sick of fairy tails. At the same time though I wish I did live in a disney film where everything seems so easy. Tell you what. Get an account, review and we'll talk over PM, where it's a tad more private ;D**

**Cheshire Redfern: You may bow down grass hopper for I am the ninja! I am Sensei! My awesomeness blinds you. Rawr.**

She's leaving home

I watched her leave, my little sister.

Turning as if she didn't care,

Like it wasn't the last time we'd see each other.

But…

We both knew it was.

It had to be.

…

There was no goodbyes, no farewell.

No tears and hugging like in kindergarten,

When saying goodbye until tomorrow felt like forever.

This was forever.

But all I got was a wink.

All they left was a cloud of dust.

…

Should I have gone with her?

Joined the world I was reluctant to?

To keep her safe, to watch over her.

Yes, that would have been the right choice.

But I was selfish.

I just watched.

…

She left and never looked back.

Leaving a phone number in my hand.


	32. Predator

**A/N: Okay, I really don't have much time so there will be no personal messages or anything, just big cyber hugs from me to all you reviewers! :D This is Jade's poem, but the human she's talking to isn't her soulmate, just another human who pissed her off :) Review?**

**DISCLAIMED**

**List- Eric, Hunter**

Predator

Gentle?

Do you really think I'm gentle, sweetheart?

The way I rip throats out of animals, rip and

Drink their gorgeous blood.

I'd drink your blood, if they'd let me.

You have such a pretty, delicate neck.

I can practically feel the blood rushing

Through your veins.

…

Mine.

Tell my sister I have first dibs on you!

I don't mind who goes second, you won't

Last long though, that's clear.

Sorry baby, your time's running out.

You're just too hard to resist.


	33. Conflict

**A/N: Rightihoo, I am deeply sorry for taking this long but look at it this way, my other story is taking wayyy longer to update! I need more ideas if you want me to continue after the next poem as I only have one more person on my list. I AM willing to do repeats if anyone wants them. This is about Hunter, when he found his soulmate. Yes, he is very pissed off. You may be able to tell. :P**

**DISCLAIMED**

**List- Eric**

**NightWorldSeeker- Whoop, I know! she sounds evil ;D ah, well!**

**RQRGJM9311- If that's what floats your boat! :L**

**CheshireRedfern- I know, she's pissed off as am I :) It's fun being pissed off :P**

Conflict.

Running.

I'm always running,

Pretending it doesn't exist…

But it does.

…

It's destroying me now.

Even immortality has limits.

Death always catches you

In the end.

…

I'll never forgive you.

Not after what

You did to me.

Made me… susceptible.

…

I can feel this,

And I hate you for it.

I wish I could kill you.

But I can't.

…

I ran away from you.

Not the other way round.

There's a first time for everything.

Including guilt.

…

I can't bear to bring

You down.

When you're so much better

Than me.

…

Perfect, even.

But when people dream of perfection,

I doubt they want to kill it.

Or… save it.

…

Confliction.

Between my two sides.

The old and the new.

The moon and the sun.

…

The night and the day.

The fire and the water.

Two conflicting sides,

That can never be one.

**Yes, I am going to complain now. Want to know why? BECAUSE OF THE PITIFUL AMOUNTS OF REVIEWS I GOT! PITIFUL I TELL YOU! I will ask you nicely one last time, review or else. You don't even need to sign in! Just leave me a ":)" if it's good or a ":(" if it's bad if you don't have much time. **

**:D Love y'all! :D**


	34. Goodbye, my darling

**A/N: Fizii signing in**

**Sorry for the wait, but I have a tonne of stuff going on atm that just couldn't be ignored. You really should pester me more though! Eric's poem about how he had to leave because he was endangering Thea's life by staying.**

**DISCLAIMED**

**My list- Randy Marik (Spellbinder p.550, guy Blaise played a trick on), Ash (mark. 2), Jez (mark. 2), Quinn**

**musicbaby2013: Thanks for the idea! I had to look him up (hense the huge line describing him on my list!) but he sounds interesting to do! Keep reviewing and I'll try to do Randy Marik soon!**

**NightWorldSeeker: To be fair, he's probably pissed off at the hold she has over him, but as always, I love your reviews! Can't wait for the next one!**

**Danielle Redfern: YES! ASH IS AMAZING! Whoop! I'll have to do him again! If you review that is ;D**

**:): :D happy faces right back at ya!**

**RQRGJM9311: ahh, there's something to be said for stuff floating your boat ;D It rocks your world so one may headbang ;D**

**Cheshire Redfern: I'll consider that, but that will take forever! If y'all keep reviewing then I will do pissed off soulmates :P Or maybe I'll do another set of poems for that :D**

**Red Moon Black Night: OF COURSE I'LL DO JEZ! SHE'S AMAZING! THERE WE GO, ON THE LIST! Keep reviewing!**

**Bunpire SaphireRocks: First, YOU HAVE AN AWSOME NAME! WOWSERS! And of course, Quinn is too legendary to have only one poem (same for Ash ;D )**

**Paranormalcy: was all those reviews for every chpater meant to be a hint to update? :P BECAUSE MY EMAIL WENT MAD GURL! But your story probs isn't rubbish (I haven't read it I'm afraid, as I have little time atm) but I'm glad you enjoy my poems.**

**...**

Goodbye, my darling.

Leaving you,

That was the hardest thing I've ever done.

It killed me.

You have no idea, sweetheart,

No idea how much you mean to me.

It killed me to leave,

But… it was for you.

Don't ever think differently.

I love you, I always did and always will.

It was unsafe for you.

It was your life I was endangering by staying,

Not my own.

It was never about me,

I don't know what torture you're going to go through,

Because of me.

But it's safer this way, my darling.

Don't you see?

Maybe, after all, we weren't meant to be.

**-Review? Signing me off with love, Fizii**


	35. Punishment

**A/N: Quinn's poem when his father killed Dove. I know loads of you hate her, but I'm pretty certain her death would have provoked some response like this from him.**

**My list- Randy Marik (Spellbinder p.550, guy Blaise played a trick on), Ash (mark. 2), Jez (mark. 2), Rashel (mark. 2), Girl Angel killed in dark angel, Morgead (mark.2)**

**Music Baby2013: Ahh, thanks, I really enjoy writing them so I'm glad you love them too :) I might pm you some of my other poems if you like that aren't Night World related :D**

**Danielle Redfern: There's always more Ash for yooou! ;D Obsessed woman :L You'll just have to deal with Quinn for a while though :L I'll update soon though, promise! **

**RQRGJM9311: Yeah, some crap like that... :L But if you love something then why would you set it free in the first place? ;D Like chocolate, for instance, I promise chocolate won't come back if you drop it. **

**Cheshire Redfern: Ahaa :') Yeah, loads of my poems are either pissed off or depressed :L This one isn't, as such, but he's pretty... murderous towards his father... :')**

**Maggers10: Naw, ain't that sweet? Cheers though, I really enjoy the whole poetry thing so I'm glad I (apparently) have talent.**

**Paranormalcy: Yeah, this one is Quinn but Rashel has made it back on the list :) And I guessed as much :') But I didn't need (much) hinting this time :L I actually have some free time!**

**Night World Seeker: Well, I naturally appreciate any... murderous activity condoned on my part, however I do not really think I'll encourage it... As depressed as I have been lately, I don't think death is really the way to go. So thanks for the offer ;D But no thanks :L**

**Hellewise14: Ooooh! Her! Yeah, I'll do her, but I'm totally blanking on her name! Nah, I forgive ya ;D Hope to see your update for this one soon :)**

_**Love it or hate it.**_

_**-Fizii**_

Punishment

Dying and dying and dying again.

Life disappearing every day.

All I see is the light fading from her eyes,

In this world and the next,

Asleep and Awake…

My own personal punishment.

I could have saved her,

It my fault.

I didn't belong in this world, she did.

And I took it away,

Because I owned a conscience.

I couldn't bear to kill the bastard who took her.

I wasn't able to kill him,

And this is my punishment.

What goes around, comes around.

That bastard.

I'm sorry, my love.

My Father.


	36. Addicted

**A/N: Fizii is here, reporting for duty!**

**This is Randy Marik's poem, he was the crazy guy Blaise had used her tricks on in the school before the one she was in in Spellbinder, yeah, I had to look him up too, but I still don't think I did him justice. He's just such an awesome messed up character that I'm really tempted to do him again :P**

**DISCLAIMED**

**errrm, bad news for y'all, I'm off on holiday this friday and it is quite possible that won't have time to update before then (holiday prep and all), I will do my best to do so as I am away for two weeks and the earliest I'll probably be able to update afterwards is the 26th July. I will however take my notepad and write a tonne of poetry while I'm away (or try to) so yeah, sorry!**

******My list- Ash (mark. 2), Jez (mark. 2), Rashel (mark. 2), Girl Angel killed in dark angel, Morgead (mark.2)**

**Music Baby2013: I love reading your reviews too ;D They brighten my day :P**

**DanielleRedfern: Ahaa, I'm persuading you to like Dove :D mwah ha ha haaa, I'm like an evil genious or something with an ulterior motive to writing Quinn and Dove poems :L LMAO!**

**RQRGJM9311: exactly. lessons to be learnt from this: Don't push people off buildings a) they won't survive so don't expect them to and b) it's just not nice**

**Cheshire Redfern: I see the logic, but still, I think he probably would have met Rashel, but Dove would have been heartbroken. Still, I think it's better being heartbroken then dead, wouldn't you say?**

**Lamia Vampress: I really don't know what to say to "..." except maybe "..." back :P**

**NightWorldSeeker: Ach, but his Father thought he was posessed by some sort of devil and wanted his son to go to heaven rather than where his father thought he'd be going: Hell. So although his father was an idiot, I can kinda see his thinking**

**Paranormalcy: Yeah, but this was in the heat of the moment where his Father had killed like the only one Quinn thought he would ever love, he's just fortunate he met Rashel :)**

**Inquiete: Well, all I can say is that you caused my email to explode with all the reviews you submitted :') I'm glad to have another reviewee however so welcome aboard! :D**

**-Enjoy**

Addicted.

Dead, dead and killed again.

She left without a word.

Yet still I can't forget her.

She's inside me, an addiction.

Driving me craaaazy.

I count the days since I saw her.

The black enticing dress, lips in blood.

If I close my eyes…

Ahh, her perfume is still clogging up my senses.

Drawing me in… _Closer, closer_.

The blood weeping from my eyes put me in counselling, they say.

I wouldn't know,

I'm not alive anymore.

What human bleeds from their eyes, which isn't going to die?

She's going to kill me, if I find her again.

When I find her again, might as well spare her the chase.

My love,

The one who bruised my heart black.

My addiction.

Blaise, kill me quick, sweetheart.

**Signing me off with love,**

**-Fizii**


	37. The Fire

**A/N: I found time :D So here is Paula Belizer's poem, she is the one Angel killed in Dark Angel who was preventing him from moving on... Yeah, I blanked on her name too. **

**The whole holiday thing still stands :) Sorry, y'all :)**

**DISCLAIMED**

**********My list- Ash (mark. 2), Jez (mark. 2), Rashel (mark. 2),** Morgead (mark.2)

**NightWorldSeeker: Well, here you go, just for you I made time in between my packing :L So review! :D**

**Paranormalcy: I have written songs in the past, but thanks :) I hope you enjoy this one as much :L**

**Cheshire Redfern: Yeah, more would have been good, but there wasn't, sadly :/ Ah, well :) We'll just have to live and weep :P**

**RQRGJM9311: Yeah... But I'm not a fan of suicide, so let's stay away from there... Let's just not shove ourselves/other people off buildings cause, dude, it's just not nice!**

**I realise I didn't give y'all much time to review, and that's why I didn't get many reviews last time, but try and review? :D Please?**

**-Fizii**

The Fire

I didn't ask for it.

I was just playing in the woods.

Doing nothing, hurting nobody.

I was the innocent one.

I never asked for this to happen,

I never wanted to leave my mommy and daddy.

I miss them.

I still dream of them often.

See their crying faces over my little white grave.

The fire came out of nowhere.

The fire ended everything!

I was going to live, grow up.

I was going to be great!

But the fire changed that.

The fire ended everything.

Everything I had and could have had…

Even my dying screams.


	38. Going to kill you

**A/N: Rashel is back, and so am I. **

**List: Ash, Jes, Morgead (all mark 2)**

**RQRGJM9311: Is it? And why do you hate summer? It's like... Summer! BEACH, TAN, SEA, FLIP FLOPS! I MEAN WHO CAN'T LOVE FLIP FLOPS! ;D Yeah... Maybe... Dunno :)**

**Vickie: Here's Rashel for ya then :) Hope y'all enjoy it and give us some good ol' feedback(?) :D **

**NightWorldSeeker: My heart doesn't shatter either... :') It's fun! You see all these girls getting hysterical cause their boyfriend didn't call them the night before... I mean... I don't understand, pathetic(?) O.o Not that I have anything against people going out and having boyfriends, just getting hysterical over little things... -.-**

**Paranormalcy: Don't get depressed. Many a person I know is getting depressed, including me, so don't get depressed. I'll (try) and write a happy one next time... Eh, but it might not go well... ;D**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

Going to kill you

I wasn't happy, the day I realised I was in love with you.

Trust me, I wanted to kill you myself.

Well, you knew, I did try.

Don't take it personally, you can't help it.

You're so like me…

But so different…

It could never work, I promise.

I'm going to try and get over you, try to forget.

But if I can't… Oh if I can't…

I'll come after you, honey, I'll kill you.

Keep an eye open, and watch out for The Cat.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I literally just got back today! Sorry bout that ;D**


	39. Five for a letter

**A/N: Here is Ash's second poem, it's in the format of a letter marking the 5 month mark since he left Mare, hence the title.**

**DISCLAIMED**

**List: Jez, Morgead**

**RQRGJM9311: It takes ages to tan :( It's sad :( I'm sorry you hate summer, it would be the perfect season if it weren't for the fact Christmas was in Winter and Christmas is just... love ;D I go around in my red coat singing Christmas songs months early and annoy everyone :D Lmaooo!**

**Chosen Angel Lunar: But she treats Timmy like a brother, and I don't think I mentioned Timmy in that one anyway... :') ah well, happy reviewing times **

**Blood Thorn: I completely understand! :') It's like... God, I want to go back to beddd :P**

**Paranormalcy: I was using the honey bit as a kind of spiteful term, if I'm really annoyed with someone I call them honey sometimes... I don't really know why, I just do :') Plus it is her soulmate, so she'd be mixed up between the two uses of the word.**

**Misguided friends beautifulmess: Well, no you haven't! And your name has changed! :O But I'm glad to see you're back! :D Keep reviewing for me, I missed them!**

**Cheshire Redfern: Yeah... I was in a violent mood that day and my mood seems to change the situations the characters find themselves in, but I try to keep it as realistic as possible... :D**

**Danielle: Why do you hate Rashel? O.o And thanks so much! I've obeyed your wished ;D I hope you enjoy Ash's SECOND poem :P And you've changed your name too... :O :D**

**__****-****Fizii**

* * *

Five for a letter

Darling,

I don't know if I could get this to you.

If you will even read the words scattered

So carelessly across this page.

I would tell you that I love you,

If words on paper have any meaning whatsoever.

They don't however,

These words, so quickly written bare no similarities

To the amount I wish I could say

How I miss you, my sweetheart.

How I wish every day I could wake to see you,

Smiling, Laughing.

Making fun of one another, for no reason

Whatsoever.

I miss our little arguments,

The way we disputed but knew it meant nothing.

Because there was nothing wrong, ever,

I could reach out and touch you.

Now that's all I wish I could do.

I miss you, my love.

Someday I hope you forgive me.

Forgive all I have done.

Love, always,

Your Vampire,

Your Ash.


	40. I ran away

**A/N: Basically this is what happens when I have a huge depressed stage followed by a really happy stage... **

**Sorry for the delay, buuut it's my birthday tomorrow, so I have an excuse ;D This is Jez's poem and she ran away from Morgead... It's pretty self-explanatory really :') **

**I really need more characters to do poems for or I'll be stopping soon cause I only have Morgead left on my list :/**

**DISCLAIMED AS EVER**

**Paranormalcy: Amazing? O.o Well, obviously the author is just plain talented *cough* ;D :O Do you know what? I was talking to my friend today and I was looking at her new outfit she brought and it was AMAZING! It was insane! She is learning from my fashion taste ;D Yeah... anyway... I'm in a bit of a rambling mood :P**

**MusicBaby2013: Are they? I think they're definately one of my favourite couples but I'm not sure if they're my favourite couple... Hell, I don't think I have a favourite couple cause although Ash and Mare are cute, I can't really relate to Mare as much as I can relate to Rashel and Jez (or Poppy, I am quite a hyper childish person sometimes :P) **

**: BAAAAYM! THE GAL IS BACK IN TOWN! Damn, I missed your reviews, it was like deprevation... When you're craving more love (and chocolate) but some bitch says you have to be on a diet which totally ruins your life until you decide it's your life and you'll do whatever the hell you want and go and stuff your face with all the crap you can eat ;D**

**Xxblood thornxX: I think '...wow' is pretty clear ;D It kinda speaks for it's self if you know what I mean... unless you're saying "...wow... why isn't this girl in a mental institution or at least on prozac?" in which case I would have no idea how to answer you... I just hope it wasn't the latter... ;D**

**Danielle-Herondale: You lazy cow... ;D JOKING! I do that all the time! Apart from the case that... Well... I am slightly lazy... Well, at least when it comes to getting out of bed in the mornings. I have sent people out of my room injured from where they have tried to wake me up by taking my duvet away or opening my curtains. Because i view it as child cruelty :P And... wow... You're slighly obsessed with a three letter word, which also represents one of the hottest fictional characters EVER ;D**

**RQRGJM9311: Oh, I did get kicked... Well, I would've done except everyone knew a) I would carry on anyway and b) I would kick them back... harder. :D And yeah, I used to have a real phobia of spiders... don't ask. Anyway, I'm getting over it cause it's stupid, but it's mental cause I can hold a tarantula in a zoo or whatever, but can I pick up a normal household spider? NO FREAKING WAY! urgh. It pisses me off.**

**Gingerbreadbabe: SURE! Thank God, I was really running our of people to do! Galen is well and truely back on the list and I appreciate your ego boosting comments... My ego probably doesn't need boosting anymore, lest it should explode, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice ;D**

**Chose-Angel-Lunar: I can't actually remember what you're agreeing with me about, so I'm just going to say 'Yeah, of course it's true! Damn straight! It's cause I said it! Baaaym!' :P And thanks, I was seriously scared about that bit, cause I wasn't sure if it would work, but I put it on anyway cause... well... I wanted to :P**

**List: Morgead, Galen**

* * *

I ran away

I was scared.

I'm sorry, but it's true.

I ran away.

Far, far away.

I loved you, and, darling,

That terrified me.

…

I know you don't understand.

I wish you did,

I wish I could tell you.

I'm too scared to.

I'm too scared of you,

And the way you make me feel.

…

I can't forget you.

I can't have you either.

It hurts, my darling.

But… it's over now.

Finally, a solution.

I'm alone.

…

I ran away.


	41. You've killed me

**A/N: Well, here we are! With our little Morgy-boy as promised. ;D Don't really have much time, but I'll give a little message saying how I had a great b-day (thanks for asking ;D) and asking for (yet again) more characters.**

**My list: Galen, Keller**

**DISCLAIMED**

**Musicbaby2013: Ahh, same! I love keller! She's so... edgy ;D**

**danielle: Well, yeah... agreeing with your dad ;D lol jk! Much love ASH!**

**Paranormalcy: Ahaa ;D I think they're sweet too, they kind of balance each other out :P**

**RQRGJM9311: Loool! I don't get scared of movies much either... i see this guy getting his head chopped off and it's SO FUNNY cause his blood looks like jam :') or maybe that's just me... **

**XxbloodthornxX: yeah, well I think everyone gets scared at some point in their lives :P**

**Chosen-angel-lunar: gotta say, never seen anyone use the word indreds before... hell, I didn't even know it was a word... I LIKE IT! :D**

**sorry about the short acknowledgements again, real sorry! Just don't have time... :/**

You've killed me.

I don't know what to say…

I don't know what to do either…

You've killed me,

You really have, completely.

A walking dead man.

I'm freaking dead inside.

How can you not know?

How can you not feel the pain?

Not that I want you too.

That's the last thing I want,

I often dream of killing you,

Killing you for what you did to me…

What you still do to me.

But… every time I get close…

I know I can't.

I could never hurt you.

My darling,

My reason for living,

You've killed me.

But I don't care,

As long as you're still alive.


	42. Devil and Angel

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been so, so busy that I really haven't had the chance. Here's Keller's SECOND poem, hope y'all love it.**

**Meh, deal.**

**XxBloodThornxX: You'll hunt me down... Oh is that _your _face at my window? I was starting to wonder...**

**Chosen-Angel-Lunar: Increds is awesome B) It's pretty darn cool!**

**Cheshire Redfern: Ach, people, always coming and going and coming again... Have I confused you yet? I hope so.**

**RQRGJM9311: BAYUM! "I'm going to kill you slowly..." "BUY KOOL-AID!" Hell yeaaah! ;D he's such a dude B)**

**Misguidedfriends Beautifulmess: Aw! Did you hae fun on holiday? Where did you go? Am I nosy? Yes I am!**

**Paranormalcy: Shall I put Rashel and Quinn on for another round then? Shall I? Shall I? Well, I'm going to.**

**List: Galen, Rashel, Quinn**

Devil and Angel

Do you know what it's like?

At least you chose who you are.

Not like me,

I have to hide who I am.

Who I really am.

Because I'm ashamed.

Compared to you... I'm rubbish.

You treat me like I'm perfect.

Beautiful, even.

Hah, I may have the looks, but not inside.

I'm bloody dead inside.

Black and empty.

I want you more than anything,

Like a devil wants an angel.

You were meant to be an angel,

You were meant to fly.

But you gave that up, for me.

But what have I given up?

What do I have that I can give up?

I'm meant to be alone,

But it's killing me.


	43. Running

**A/N: Ok, I am so, so sorry for the wait! But I've gone back to school and the work load has got so much higher! D: But here I am with Quinn's poem, what is he running from? Who can say? But yeah, I can't do messages or anything due to not having any time at all.**

**DISCLAIMED.**

_**All that I can ask for, is not to be given up on.**_

_**Put some sparkle in my life.**_

_**Love,**_

_**-Fizii**_

Running

Running, running,

Always running.

Can't stop, can't hide,

Can't turn around.

Can't face the truth,

But can't dub it a lie.

Too scared, too proud,

Too alone for words.

Rounding a corner, I try,

I hide.

Leaving the monstrous past

Behind.

Running, running,

Always running.

Trying to leave

The truth behind.


	44. Mad

**A/N: Oooh, she's back! Ooooh yeaaah, step back.**

**now this is Rashel a few years after her brother and mom were taken by hunter. umm, yeah, pretty self-explanetory.**

**DISCLAIMED.**

_**Only Galen left, unless there are any last requests. **_

**Lunar the Chosen angel: Awhh, dude, you're awesome! Sorry for leaving it so late! Your review is making me feel darn awful! :(**

**Cheshire Redfern: Ohhh, don't we all know the feeling... "ARE YOU STUDYING UP THERE?" *turns off ff, facebook, etc* "YES MOMMY DEAREST!" :') ahh, good times! Gah! I have a math test tomorrow! D: I'm doomed!**

**Paranormalcy: :] see! I. AM. BACK. rawr! ahaa, yeah, school stuff is stuupid and annoying :/ evil homework.**

**My evil cookie: uh, yeah, SORRY! OK? I'M REALLY SORRY! PUT THOSE FISTS AWAY! STOP YELLING AT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE IT THIS LONG! pleease don't eat me.**

_**My deepest apologies,**_

_**Are hardly ever sincere.**_

_**But give me another chance,**_

**_Don't let me shed a tear._**

**_-Fizii_**

Mad.

Alone, so alone.

Destined to be so.

Ohhh, the pain.

The pain, the pain, the pain.

You didn't know.

Hah. Why would you?

Taking my little brother away from me.

Taking my mom away.

…

Repeatedly stabbing myself

With the wood of my knife.

Over and over.

Again, again and again.

It only takes so long.

Only took a few years of being alone

To drive me mad.

Completely insaaaane.

…

…But I'll find you.

I've got better over the years.

Become deadly.

Trained, trained and trained.

And the next time I see you,

You filthy blood sucker.

You won't be so lucky.

You'll know the real meaning of

The living Dead.

**_Review? And only one chapter left, unless there are more requests._**

**_Just saying..._**


	45. Run Away

**A/N: Ok, so there was a major gap... But I'm back! Galen's poem is here for ya'all!**

**List: Timmy, Iliana, Lupe, Poppy**

**DISCLAIMED**

**Maria: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Cheshire Redfern: Yeah... And I'm back AGAIN! :') yeah... took long enough, right? hope your math test went well!**

**Paranormalcy: Course I will! ...If I have time... which my teachers seem to be determind that I don't! :')**

**.Cookie: Yeah... it did! :( Sorry! But I'm on break now so it ought not to be as long! :L**

**Misguidedfriends Beautifulmess: Yeah, it's been a while! I've been ok :) Up to my neck in exam crap, but yeah, you?**

**Luna-the-chosen-angel: Ahaa, taa :) I'm so sorry it took so long! :(**

**Alice Medows: And I love getting reviews! :P**

**_-Fizii_**

**Run Away**

Running away.

Away from responsibility, away from pain,

Away from life, I guess.

That's my game.

That's what I'm good at.

That's before I met Keller…

…

She changed me.

She never ran away, only running forwards.

Looking back in disgust, anger, betrayal and…

Fear?

I swear I caught a glimpse, once or twice,

When there was danger which may have caused

Our demise.

…

I was living before,

The life of a corpse.

No adrenaline, no excitement.

Nothing to live for.

Keller changed that.

She changed me.


	46. Give up

**A/N: Right after the previous chappy... Cause I felt bad...**

**pretty self-explanitory, but this is Iliana... Hey! She had a tough choice to make! Don't slate her so much! Anyways, yeah.**

**DISCLAIMED**

**List: Timmy, Lupe**

**Yes, I do expect feedback on both. ;) I'm greedy.**

**_-Fizii_**

**Give up**

I did what was expected.

It was a lot to ask,

Do you realise that?

To promise to spend my life

With someone I barely knew?

I was only young…

I was naïve…

And in love.

…

You can't blame me.

Anyone who met Galen at my age,

Would have felt the same way!

I was propelled into a magical world…

With a fairy-tale prince.

Magic powers and all!

I was drunk on euphoria.

But I fell too deep.

…

We were meant to be,

I hope you realise that.

Promised before I was born!

I gave all that up, Keller.

A lifetime of happiness with him.

So don't mock me for that,

I did what anyone truly in love would do…

I gave him up.

…

I made him happy, dear.

Happier than you probably ever could.

I gave him the best gift I could,

Too bad it ended up costing me everything.

Too bad it kills me inside.

So slowly, agonisingly.

I wake up alone every night,

Screaming.

…

So when you both grow old,

Remember this:

I gave you this, I gave you everything.

I made him happy, dear.

Because it was my choice,

And I gave him up.

So don't forget that.

My blood-sister.


	47. Aging

**A/N: I'M SORRY! It's been, what? Months? :( But here's Poppy's poem!**

**List: Lupe and Timmy**

**I'm really sorry! Starting the next one now, literally!**

**MusicBaby2013: Thank you! I'm so sorry for the wait! :( **

**Cheshire Redfern: IT TOOK FOREVER, I KNOW! Here is another depressing one ;) and I reallly will update quickly this time! Really. Scouts honour and everything! ... Now _that's_ legit.**

**DISCLAIMED.**

**-Fizii**

Aging

Getting older,

People don't really appreciate time it seems.

Not anymore.

Not until there's a limit.

But one day, that limit will come.

Death will stare you in the face.

What a bitch.

…

There is no point hiding.

Death has been chasing you forever,

For your whole _life,_

And death always wins the race.

Inevitably.

Painfully.

It will come and hold you by the hand.

Come to take you back where you belong.

…

That's why I'm here,

Watching, praying, begging.

Waiting.

Waiting for the cancer to take over.

Hi, my name is Poppy.

I'm on death row,

Waiting, always waiting,

To die.


	48. Background

**A/N: Sorry it's later than planned! But this is Lupe's poem.**

**Timmy to go!**

**Cheshire Redfern: *dances around* I know! Exams over, updates here! Could life get much better? **

**DISCLAIMED**

Background

Disappearing.

I looked after her, boss.

I do everything for you,

For and those day breakers.

But after I've done the job,

I do the job I'm best at.

Disappearing.

You all don't want to hear from me,

'Cause it means something went wrong.

So I disappear.

And it kills, you know?

You don't mean anything by it.

You don't realise you do it.

But you do.

I understand, I really do!

Doesn't stop it hurting.

But it's my job.


	49. Sibling

**A/N: And we're back with Timmy's poem, as far as I am concerned this is my last poem on here. I've had no more requests, but if you:**

**a) have a request**

**b) want another story full of poetry**

**c) want a personal poem written**

**then review or pm me, don't be shy!**

**DISCLAIMED.**

**CheshireRedfern: Thanks, my loyal reviewee! It really does mean so much to me that I can always count on you for a review. Sorry for the late update!**

**Black Rose: I'm flattered, really, thank you so much for taking the time to read my stuff.**

**Guest: Thank you, I love poetry and think it's totally under-rated, probably due to teachers making it boring in schools when it doesn't need to be boring at all. **

_**-Fizii**_

Sibling

You hated me,

It's no use joking, kidding around.

You always were the favourite,

I saw you, smiling at me…

Wishing I'd drop dead.

…

Well you got your wish,

I'm dead now,

Or near enough to it that it would disgust you.

Disgust you even further than you were before,

Loathing my existence.

…

I felt so alone that day,

You left me, do you remember?

I felt so useless on that climbing frame.

You got tired of me, as you always did.

You left me behind.

…

You wanted to be strong.

So what would you say if you saw me now?

I'm so strong, sister, stronger than you.

I'm evil, just like you thought I was before.

Well you haven't seen anything yet.

…

Maybe I'll forgive you,

In time, once you're dead and decaying.

A stone cold tomb for your stone cold heart.

I was only your brother, I guess I didn't matter.

Just a sibling.

…

Just another person on the roller-coaster of life… And death.


	50. The Old Hero

**A/N: Ok, so this is the first of two requests I've recieved. Grandma Harman, the next one will by Ricky (Jez's cousin).**

**I'm in a rush atm so I'll keep this short n sweet :)**

**Spelldreamer: Basically you're a cool kid who I hope I've won over with the wonderful world of poetry... If you don't usually like poems, then it's because you're reading the wrong ones... Or you have/had a awful english teacher.**

**Anon: Pleaaase don't stop reviewing now! I did the first request, see?! I'm showing willing and everything! :P**

**DISCLAIMED.**

**R&R**

_**-Fizii**_

The Old Hero

Old lady in the corner…

That's what they call me;

They respect me,

Look on with reverence even.

But by the end of it all,

I'm just that old lady.

I've done so much, performed magic that you,

My child,

Couldn't even dream of.

But now I'm "past it".

That was the "younger me".

I guess you never think about the afterwards.

Never imagine the old hero.

The stories only ever show the heroin while she is young,

Beautiful, Powerful, in her Prime.

Never when she is old and frail.

You don't imagine her sitting by the fire alone,

When she's old.

Watching those who replaced her, the young heroes.

That's me I guess.

The old lady in the corner.


	51. Supernova

**A/N: Ok, so a new request, for Jez's cousin (ricky?). I couldn't remember his character very well but I did the best that I could...**

**List: Hannah, Thierry, Mark**

**JezTheHuntress: Thanks! That means so much! I just think that poetry is so underrated because schools try to force you into a certain type and that makes people associate it with boring stuffy classes; they don't do it justice at all! So thanks for saying that and I hope mine are decent(ish).**

**CheshireRedfern: Well, I couldn't believe it either! But then more requests keep coming through! :O Shocking! :O Although I'm kinda going to miss them when they're over... I may have to start a whole new set!**

**Guest: They have made it onto my list! I'm so glad you like them, as I said above, it means the world when I manage to change people's mind about poetry and stop them associating it with boring class work.**

**Anon: Well here is Ricky (assuming I've done the right guy... O.o Slight awkward moment if Jez's cousin isn't called Ricky but my books are on the other side of my room atm and as they say "if you can't reach it, you don't need it".**

**DISCLAIMED.**

_**-Fizii**_

Supernova

A star,

That's what they called me.

I was going to be great;

I wanted to be admired.

Is that too much to ask for?

…

I was as well,

She left and I was the star.

The picture of the future…

Strong, powerful…

But then she returned.

…

Everyone ignored me.

I was back-benched.

Oh, she was beautiful,

Even more so than previously.

But she was human.

…

That was a shock,

Her changing freaking species.

How was it that she retained attention?

Why did they still love her?

Not me.

…

I guess what I planned didn't matter,

Not in the end.

I guess not even a star,

With light as bright as mine,

Could fight a supernova.


End file.
